


Not now, Tony

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps trying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not now, Tony

Gibbs gently pushed Tony away to create some distance between them, but gave him a small smile to soften the rejection. After they had closed the case, Gibbs had invited the young detective to dinner before Gibbs returned to DC, and Tony had taken him to a nice little steakhouse tucked away in a small corner of Baltimore where they had enjoyed dinner and Gibbs had talked to Tony about wanting him to come to NCIS. All through dinner, Tony had been flirting with him with sparkling eyes, and Gibbs had been flattered and enjoyed the attention. He had not expected Tony to take it any further, especially after they had been talking about Tony coming to work for Gibbs, but when they had reached Gibbs’ car, Tony had suddenly pushed up against Gibbs, and pressed his lips to his.

For a few moments, Gibbs let him, his hands sliding to Tony’s hips of their own volition, his lips opening under Tony’s to let their tongues play together. But then Gibbs had pulled back. He sighed.

“Not gonna happen, DiNozzo.”

“Why not? I want you, you’re clearly interested in me…”

Tony pressed his hips forward against Gibbs’ again to make them both feel the truth of that statement, and grinned when Gibbs had to bite back a soft moan.

“I don’t sleep with co-workers.”

“I don’t work for you yet…”

Gibbs laughed. He had known DiNozzo would be trouble from the moment Gibbs had laid eyes on him, but he saw the potential in the boy, and couldn’t let it go to waste.

“I’m a married man, and you’re engaged.”

Tony sighed and took a step back, releasing his hold on Gibbs. He cocked his head as he studied Gibbs.

“Are you saying this is never going to happen?”

Gibbs brushed a hand through Tony’s hair, cupping the back of his head for a moment.

“Not now, Tony. See you in DC.”

And then he turned and got into his car, watching Tony in the rearview mirror as he drove away, keeping his eyes on the man until he turned the corner and Tony disappeared from his line of sight.

*****

Tony came to NCIS and settled into his new apartment and his new job, and at night he went out, enjoying his new playground in DC. When a couple of weeks into the job Gibbs invited him to dinner at his house, Tony felt excitement tingling in the pit of his stomach, but then he reminded himself that Gibbs was still married. He decided he would let Gibbs take the lead, and he would see where it would go. Tony just needed to know, with all these changes in his life, that there was something for him here, that Gibbs would be his anchor.

They spent a pleasant evening, Tony munching happily on the delicious steak Gibbs grilled in his fireplace, washing it down with cold beers, and then Gibbs took him to the basement. A new fascination for Tony was born the moment he laid eyes on the skeleton of the boat in the basement, and he spent the remainder of the evening watching Gibbs work on it. Tony talked and flirted, but nothing too much, just letting Gibbs know he was still interested. When at last it was time to go home, Tony rose from his perch on the stairs and walked over to Gibbs, who turned around and leaned against one of the smooth ribs of the boat, watching Tony.

“It’s getting late, Gibbs.”

“Yeah.”

“Time for me to go, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

“So… Thanks for dinner.”

“Sure.”

Tony quickly leaned in before he lost his nerve and placed a soft kiss on Gibbs’ lips. Again Gibbs allowed it for a few moments before he used his hands on Tony’s hips to push the younger man back. He saw a flash of disappointment in Tony’s eyes before Tony could hide it.

“I’m still a married man. And you work for me now.”

Tony gave a small nod, then an impish grin.

“Not gonna happen, right?”

Gibbs gave a small grin back.

“Not now, Tony. I’ll see you on Monday.”

*****

Gibbs’ divorce came through quietly a couple of months later. No one knew about it except Ducky, Abby and director Morrow. And Tony, of course. Tony waited impatiently for weeks, but no invitation to join Gibbs for dinner was issued. And then they found Cait, and the dynamics changed. Tony found himself vying for Gibbs’ attention at work where for the past couple of months he had been the sole recipient, but while he missed having the man’s undivided attention in the bullpen during the day, Tony really did enjoy bickering with Cait.

It was several weeks later that Tony showed up in Gibbs' basement of his own accord, offerings of pizza and beer in hand. Tony talked and Gibbs grunted in reply, and it felt like old times, but when the evening was coming to an end and Tony got up and took a step towards Gibbs, he saw the older man’s back stiffen. Frozen for a moment, his mind racing, Tony then shrugged his shoulders and turned, muttering to himself as he made his way up the stairs and out of the house.

“Apparently not now, Tony.”

*****

Tony was enjoying life and dating beautiful girls every chance he got, and he told himself he had forgotten about his desire for Gibbs. He spent evenings in the basement and stayed over at Gibbs’ place a couple of times, but kept his flirting in check and never tried to make a move on Gibbs again.

That changed after Ari killed Cait.

The basement had been silent that evening apart from the rhythmic scratch and scrape of sandpaper over wood and the chugging sound of bourbon being poured into jar and mug. Tony watched the resigned movements of Gibbs’ hands and back, his own hand moving back and forth automatically. It was late when, out of nowhere, a small sob suddenly choked his throat. Gibbs stopped moving and slowly turned to Tony, his eyes sad and sympathetic.

In a quick move, Tony stepped up to Gibbs and closed his arms around him, grateful when he felt Gibbs’ arms coming up to hold him as well. After a few moments, Tony pulled back a little and kissed Gibbs softly, his pain over Cait pushed to the background when Gibbs returned the kiss gently. But then Gibbs’ arms drew back and the rejection Tony should have expected came. Gibbs cupped his cheek and looked into the sad green eyes, shiny with unshed tears, and spoke softly.

“Not now, Tony. This is just grief. Go upstairs, I’ll see you in the morning.”

And when Tony settled into bed in the guestroom, he knew Gibbs had been right.

*****

When Gibbs’ memory returned after the explosion, Tony knew things weren’t right, he could feel it in his gut. And when Gibbs gave him the team and walked out of the bullpen, not intending to return, Tony knew it was the end. He hurried after Gibbs as soon as he could, finding him at his home stuffing a few last things into his duffel, and Tony stood in the doorway watching Gibbs disappearing right in front of his eyes.

When Gibbs finished packing and slung his duffel over his shoulder, he turned and they stared at each other for a while. This time it was Gibbs who stepped into Tony’s space and embraced him, and then kissed him softly before he pulled back. Tony saw the pain in his eyes and brushed his thumb over Gibbs’ cheek as if brushing away the tears that Gibbs refused to let fall. Gibbs’ voice was gruff and anguished.

“Not now, Tony. I…”

“I know, Jethro. I know.”

And after he had watched Gibbs trudge downstairs and out of the house, out of his life, Tony dropped down onto the bed and let the tears they had both refused until now silently fall.

*****

It happened a few more times in the years after that, and it always ended the same. And when Tony returned from Israel after having found and lost Ziva, he found himself in the basement again in need of comfort. For weeks Tony spent several nights a week at Gibbs’ place, and gradually Gibbs saw the old Tony emerge again, the sparkle reappearing in his eyes. Where those first nights had been spent mostly in silence, now Tony was starting to babble again, even flirting a little, and Gibbs smiled and teased him back easily.

One evening they stood side by side, Tony holding the leg of a chair in place while Gibbs applied glue to fix it, and their teasing flowed easily back and forth. Tony looked at Gibbs with twinkling eyes, and then leaned in to softly kiss Gibbs. In response, Gibbs brushed his free hand through Tony’s hair and smiled at him.

“Jethro…?”

But Gibbs gently shook his head.

“Not now, Tony. This was about…”

Tony nodded, and finished Gibbs’ sentence.

“…family.”

“Yeah.”

Then Tony softly bumped his shoulder against Gibbs’ and smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

*****

After Diane had been killed, they found their situation reversed. This time it was Tony who was there for Gibbs, trying to soothe his guilt, and after Gibbs had started to recover in the weeks that followed, one evening Tony pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss. Gibbs leaned into him for a few moments, answering the kiss, but then pulled back and sighed, looking at Tony with regret.

“Not…”

But Tony silenced him with another gentle kiss, and tightened his hold on the older man a little.

“I know, Jethro. Family, remember?”

Grateful, Gibbs let Tony hold him a little longer before at last he pulled back, patting Tony’s shoulder a few times in silent thanks.

*****

They spent more time together outside of work than ever before in the months that followed, just lounging around with Tony talking and Gibbs listening, taking in a game or two, practicing together at the gun range. Tony helped Gibbs paint the fence in his backyard, and Gibbs built Tony a cabinet for his new television, which Tony actually helped with under Gibbs’ watchful guidance. Gibbs fixed the engine of Tony’s car when it broke down again, and Tony replanted the flower beds in Gibbs’ yard. Gibbs did grocery shopping, and Tony prepared them meals whenever he was at Gibbs’.

When Tony came downstairs one Saturday morning after having stayed over, he found his mug of coffee on the kitchen counter already fixed to his liking and Gibbs folding a bunch of Tony’s t-shirts which he had obviously just taken out of the dryer. Tony’s breath caught in his throat and his stomach flip-flopped, his ears turned pink and his heart started racing.

Sensing movement, Gibbs looked up and just stared at Tony for a few moments, then gave a soft, pleased smile. When Tony walked over to him, Gibbs dropped the shirt he was folding and turned to the younger man, waiting until Tony had reached him. Tony stopped only a few inches away from Gibbs, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

“Jethro…?”

Very slowly, in case he was wrong, Tony leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Gibbs’ lips. He felt Gibbs’ hands gently clutch at his hips, pulling them together, and Gibbs’ lips opening under his, their tongues meeting and playing together. Bringing up his hands, Tony caressed them up Gibbs’ side and back until he reached his shoulders, pulling them tighter together still as the kiss continued.

At last he leaned back, breathing deeply, and looking into Gibbs’ eyes.

“You’re not gonna pull away this time, are you.”

Staring back into Tony’s hopeful green gaze, a broad smile appeared on Gibbs’ face. His voice was laced with humor and pleasure.

“Not now, Tony.”

For a moment, Tony froze, thinking the by now familiar words were the usual rebuke, but then Gibbs pulled them together again and devoured Tony’s lips. Coffee and laundry forgotten, they made their way upstairs in between kissing and groping.

Tony lost his shirt somewhere on the landing, and his jeans when Gibbs pushed him back onto the bed. Gibbs’ own shirt had disappeared on the stairs, and his shorts were quickly divested before he crawled up over Tony, kissing his way up Tony’s body until he reached Tony’s mouth again and covered him completely. The earlier frenzy turned gentle and slow, loving kisses and soft caresses exchanged between them, exploring every inch of each other.

When Gibbs at last was inside of Tony, their eyes held each other, and Tony’s fingers brushed over Gibbs’ face and body through the tender movements, the slow build of a fire that had been more than fifteen years in the making, leading to an explosion that overwhelmed them both. After floating around on fluffy clouds of love and desire for a long time afterwards, Tony sighed happily when he curled around his lover, stroking his fingers through the silver chest hair. He smiled when he felt Gibbs press a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Jethro? And don’t you dare say ‘Not now, Tony’.”

Tony’s head shook on Gibbs’ chest with the softly rumbling laughter from the older man.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony turned a little more onto his side and leaned on one elbow so he could look at his lover, smiling when he saw the happy expression on Gibbs’ face.

“Why now, Jethro?”

Gibbs traced Tony’s face softly with his fingers.

“You know why.”

After a few moments, Tony nodded and smiled, then settled back against Gibbs, his head resting on his lover’s chest again. His voice was soft.

“Because it wasn’t a response to something this time, just me knowing how much I love you.”

“You do, huh?”

Tony gave a soft, playful smack to Gibbs’ chest, then chuckled.

“You know I do. Always have.”

“Not always, Tony. Not like this.”

“Did you?”

“Not always. Not like this.”

Tony nodded in understanding. Then he smiled up at his lover.

“Does this mean we’re together now? Or are you gonna make me leave again?”

“Leave?”

In a quick move, Gibbs rolled them over so he had Tony pinned underneath him, his eyes fixed on Tony’s. Then he let a broad smile slowly take over his face.

“Not ever, Tony.”


End file.
